poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
No Clowning Around
Synopsis The Rangers attend a fair at Angel Grove Park, along with Trini's cousin Sylvia. One particular clown & His Assistant, named Pineapple And The Assistant Name Batterball, lures Sylvia away from Trini when she isn't looking. When Trini catches up with Sylvia, she witnesses Pineapple & Batterball turn Sylvia into a cardboard cutout. Pineapple disappears and Trini & Souffle informs the rest of the Rangers that the fair is a trap, and they have all the people evacuated before taking on the Putties. Trini & Souffle takes Sylvia to Billy's lab to try and return Sylvia to normal. When all the Putties are dealt with, the Rangers confront Pineapple & Batterball, who reveals himself as Pineoctopus & Batterball Is One Of The Time Shifters. The Rangers morph and prepare to fight, but Rouran, Gen En, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and more Putties show up. Meanwhile, at Billy's lab, Trini Souffle and Alpha discover that the one thing Sylvia is missing is water. Alpha pours a bucket of water onto Sylvia, who is restored to normal just a few seconds later. Back at the park, Pineoctopus & Batterball-Con attempt to turn our heroes & the Rangers into cardboard the same way he did Sylvia, only to find that the Rangers' suit protect them from the gold dust & The Electric Rays so he swings his vines and shoots energy balls, which knock the Rangers down. Rita & Nyanma then makes the monsters grow with her wand. Trini & Souffle arrives and the Ranger summon the Dinozords & Kirinda to fight Pineoctopus & Batterball Con. Billy ties the monster up with the Triceratops' horns while Zack has the Mastodon Dinozord shoot its ice breath to freeze the monster. This doesn't destroy him, so they form the Megazord that then destroys Pineoctopus with its cranial laser. And Bring Him Batterball To The Good Side Back on the moon, Rita & Nyanma has yet another headaches. With victory assured, the fair reopens under human supervision. Trini & Souffle apologizes to Sylvia about what happened, but Sylvia admits that she should not have wandered off and tells Trini & Souffle that she is a good babysitter & Souffle A Great Friend. Script Zack: Heads Up Everybody Here Comes The Zackman On Still Zack Laughs Pakaracchi: Hey Keep Still You Are Doing Great Being On The Top It's Part Of Youth Billy: Yeah Remember Keep Your Center Gravity Of Proportion Okay Zack: Check This Out Zack Begins To Dance Everyone Laughs Zack: Yeah This Is Allright Zack: Whoa Kimberly: Whoa Careful Zack Begins To Fall Over Jason & Bakumaru Zack: Oh My Big Strong Heroes Zack Kisses Bakumaru & Jason Bakumaru: Come On Zack Billy: Look's Like You Over Level Yourself Again Zack Kimberly: Come On Let's Check Out The Rest Of The Fair Of You Guys Come On The Clown's Face Reveals That's A Putty Patroller And Batterball Batterball: That Bear And His Friends & Those Kids Dosen't Know About Our Empresses Plan Pinapple: Don't Fraud My Fellow Assistant Pinapple: Will Get Em Pinapple: Wlll Get Em All Batterball: You are Right Boss (pinapple Evil Cackle) Pineapple: Suddenly My Eggs Shouldn't Fly Why Would You Giving A Try Billy: We Make An Atempnt Let's Go Nyorori Nyorori: Okay I Will Make The Try Nyorori Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Ah You Look At That It's Our Favorite Group Of Pinheads Skull Laughs Bulk: Come On Bulk: Did You Guys See The Letter Of The Front Gate No Geeks & Weirdos Allowed Skull: Better Get Out Of Here Because Someone Is Ruined The Eggs Crash On Bulk & Skull's Heads Billy: One, Two, Three Skull: Just Only Fall Me One The Egg Crash On Skull's Head Nyorori: Four We Know Was Four Nyorori Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita Evil Cackles Rita: That's Right Walk Into Our Trap Tinheads Rita Cackles Again Nyanma: FINSTER, ROURAN Rita: The Fake Carnival It's Working Pooh And His Friends And The Power Pipsqueaks Are Falling Rita It's Now Our Turn To Face Them Nyanma: Now What About The Clown & The Time Shifter Are Ready Nyanma: We Wont No Mistakes Finster: Oh Yes Our Queens We Trained Them Ourselves Rouran: First He Will Use His Golden Powder To Bring Pooh And The Others & The Power Rangers One By One They Will Be Cardboard Cutouts And Baseballs Then They Will Transform Into The Horrendous Pineoctopus & Batterball-Con And Terrorize The City Rita: Excelent And Will Have That Brat Sylvia To Catch The Rest Of Them Nyanma: Guys Don't Blow It This Time Finster: Oh Yes My Queens Sylvia: You Are Fine Friend Mr Pineapple Batterball: Oh We Just Wanna Show You A New Trick Pineapple Sing His Tune Trini: Sylvia We Suppose To Be Together Remember Batterball: Jeez Trini: Come On We're Going Back To The Fair Pineapple: Not So Fast Babysitter & Friend Pineapple: Sylvia Is Staying With Us Trini: Now Back Off Sylvia: No Trini They Are My Friends. Batterball: NOW BOSS Batterball & Pineapple Spray Her With The Gold Dust And Turn Sylvia Into A Cardboard Cutout Batterball & Pinapple Laughs Pineapple: Oh Oh Batterball: I Guess It's A Little More Boarded Boss Souffle: What Have You Done To Her You Monsters Trini: SYLVIA! Souffle: Oh No We Gotta Alert The Guys Trini: GUYS! Dave Felis: What's The Matter Girls Souffle: The Fair It's One Of Rita & Nyanma's Traps Trini: Look What Happens To Sylvia Uri: It's Turned Into A Cardboard Cutout Billy: The Quazitronic Molecular Generator It's On My Garage Jason: Trini You And Souffle Take Sylvia To Billy's Place Right And Alpha & Get-A-Long Teleported Them Too We're Going To Warn Everybody Trini: Right Let's Go Souffle Jason On The Megaphone: Attention Everyone Get Out Rita Repulsa & Nyanma Are Attacking It's A Trap Dave Felis: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! The People Begins To Run Zack: OH MAN! I Believe Those Guys Don't Wanna Juggle The Putty Patrollers Appears Monk: I Believe They Work For Rita & Nyanma Bakumaru: We Can Take On Those Harmless Clowns The Clown Disguise Disappears and the patrollers are here Kimberly: Oh Yeah Some Clowns Huh Uri: I Always Have Fear Of Clowns Pineapple & Batterball Appears Pineapple: Leave Them Or You Will Not Help Little Sylvia Billy: All Right You Clowns What Have You Done To Sylvia Nyorori: We Want To Know It Why Nyorori Jason: Billy, Nyorori Come Back And So They Begin To Fight The Patrollers Cream: Hey Look It's Rita And Nyanma Cream Pushes The Patroller Drago: Always Remember The Hand Is More Quicker Than The Eye Bakumaru Presses The Red Button Bakumaru: Have Fun And I Hope You Didn't Eat Too Much Because You're Going To Have An Stomach Flu And The Putties Are Trapped In The Ride Jason: You Are Going Down Clowns Pineapple: No More Clowning Around (Pineapple & Batterball Cackles) And Pineoctopus Appears And Batterball's Head Reveal Nyanma's Head Stamp Thanks To Finster's Monstermatic Meanwhile At Rita's Moon Palace Rita: All Right That Pineoctopus And Batterball-Con Are Wonderfully Wicked Jyuken: And What About If Fail They Gotta Need Help Nyanma: Right Where's Goldar & Gen'En Goldar: You Called Us Oh Wicked Ones Rita: First To Know We Want You To Go On Earth Gen'En: And Then Rita: ATTACK! Bakumaru: Batterball The Clown Instead Of Batterball The Time Shifter Tart: Better Look Out He Has The Power To Turn People Into Baseballs Batterball: You Re Right Toots Batterball: Now PLAY BALL! Batterball: Batterball Shapeshift To Batterball-Con Batterball-con: LET'S PLAY SOME BASEBALL Zack: Man It's One Big Pinapple & A Huge Baseball Catcher Bakumaru: JASON! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME GUYS! Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Jason: Tyrannosaurus The Power Rangers Appears Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. Bakumaru: Hols Focused In Batterball's Neck Hols: Neck Red, Red Red Hols Transforms Into A Bull They Begin To Fight The Putties Meanwhile In Billy's Garage Alpha:You Disconect The Electrodes Get-A-Long: And Then Will Put The Water